girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-12-11 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . LiveJournal page for this comic. ---- That babby does not like Agatha. Look at that glare. --MadCat221 (talk) 08:59, December 11, 2013 (UTC) : Sibling rivalry? ExperimentMom (talk) 13:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC) The stuffed animal is on the very first page with a sign that says "Werid but harmless".FlyingSpanner (talk) 12:39, December 11, 2013 (UTC) : Great to see The Winslow http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Winslow again - it is probably the most important character in the entire strip, as evinced by the fact that it has its own Wikipedia article, whereas Agatha herself only gets a subsection in the shared Girl Genius article. Nonetheless, I get the impression that the writers are stalling. Two strips in a row that, although entertaining, look sort of like filler. What is it they hesitate to show us? Mskala (talk) 12:52, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I think that they want us to know something important about how Agatha deals with the surviving citizens of Mechanicsburg now living as refugees. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:54, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::"M'lady"? "Mum"? This does not sound like a "Vorlik Steinvasser." ExperimentMom (talk) 14:01, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::What, or who, is Vorlik Steinvasser? Curious minds want to know.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 17:40, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: i don't know if it's any help to you, but "Steinwasser" means "stone water". Finn MacCool (talk) 18:24, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::I googled Vorlik Steinvasser and got this--an 862 page PDF on some indecipherable subject. Mind you, I don't sprechen ze Deutsch. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 19:35, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, it's written for the Academy of Sciences. The first chapter seems to titled "Dialects and Migrations". My German is many years in the past, quite rusty, and never that good in the first place. It's about languages and their relationships. It was published in Vienna (Wien) in 1874. AndyAB99 (talk) 22:18, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: the full title of the first chapter is "About the Dialects and the Migrations of the Gypsies of Europe. III.". i don't get any results for either "vorlik" or "steinvasser" when searching the document, though. Finn MacCool (talk) 23:35, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Oh, just to add - it's sprechen '''sIe '''Deutsch - Do you speak German ''lit. speak you German. It's ok, Billy, as you admit you don't know the language. ''Sie ''is pronounce''d ze and you spelled the rest correctly. 23:48, December 11, 2013 (UTC)AndyAB99 (talk) :::::::Danke, Andy! I sprechen a smattering of many languages, especially when it comes to their cuss words! :) -- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:37, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: i thought "ze" was supposed to be the german pronunciation of "the" here and the sentence was a funny way of saying "I don't speak German." (which would be "Ich spreche kein Deutsch." in correct german, btw). at least that's how the Merry Wives of Windsor use it. Finn MacCool (talk) 23:35, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: I didn't take it as Billy saying "Hy dun't speak ze Deutsch". I took it as using 'Sprechen sie Deutsch' as an expression itself. It usually is a question. And Billy didn't seem to think I got it wrong, only Herr Professor Doctor MacCool. Merry Wives of Windsor? That's your reference for proper correct German? AndyAB99 (talk) 00:58, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: they're just my reference for the use of the sentence "I don't sprechen ze Deutsch.", Herr Professor Doktor AB99. Finn MacCool (talk) 00:07, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ::T-8 pages until end-of-volume. Just sayin' --AndyAB99 (talk) 22:18, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Winslow sighting! The Baron must have done something truly drastic to the fabric of space/time. It is nice to see the 'lil monster again though. Skull the Troll (talk) 22:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Nah! The horror was committed earlier because the The Winslow puts in an appearance on the . That's him underneath Philbert.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:37, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :::: This is the third appearance of The Winslow--and the page needs a picture of this appearance. Argadi (talk) 00:49, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::Done, but the page is looking ragged. Shall I edit further or do you want to have a go at improving it? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:02, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Go for it. I tend to throw in bare facts, lots of links, mark it as a stub, and let others make it pretty. Argadi (talk) 01:57, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Gonna call it... Steinvasser is a temporary replacement personal minion for Agatha since Von Zinzer is Taking Five. On the subject of the Take Five bomb... I think it doesn't exactly stop time, but slows it to a nearly indiscernible rate. Agatha and company really did get caught in it, right as they were about to enter the portal. Once they entered the portal, the destination terminus received them, and then blew up because the time rate difference at the origin terminus screwed something up. --MadCat221 (talk) 01:28, December 12, 2013 (UTC)